Sonny With A Chance Season 3
by Kikichay1196
Summary: If Disney won't do it, I will! That's all to it, please read! 1st Episode is already up! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but I havent had the time... Anyway, I have a few episodes written, and they'll be posted every Saturday. Here is the promo, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Season 3 Promo...<p>

**New Drama...**

There is no way in a million years she'd ever want to go out with me...

...Last night was nothing, it didn't mean anything...so just forget it!...

...I'm sorry guys, but if we can't find a new idea to boost ratings...So Random! is over...

... If the feud doesn't stop, the shows do! and that's FINAL!...

**New Romance...**

... Hey, I'm new here, this is my first week at the falls, any chance you can show me around?...

...Sorry, I really can't do this...But, I thought you said you were over him...

...So, Mel...I was wondering, well you know, thinking, maybe, because you, and...

...You're such a dork! *giggling*...I'd be a dork for you, anyday...

**New Sketches...**

... Son, did you put the mustard on before the cheese?...

...I don't know did I?... Now look at what you've done, we've lost all our customers, the whole

business is totally ruined!... Sorry Dad, is that what it totally is? Ruined?

... Welcome to world records live!...I'm your host Jack Mcgee, and I'm watching you! *audience

laughter... Who can stare the longest... AH HA! you blinked!...I didn't!...

...Are you sick of searching for people online that pretend they can sing for your

entertainment, and not getting the results you want? Well now you have no problem...With our

Ear Busters Video Plan, you can watch all the horrible singing you want!...

...Super Undercover Disco Divas!... Coffee...where is my super bad butt kickin disco

chain?...Well, if ain't a bunch of bad mama jama's tryin to break our flow!...Stop, hold yo

phones, cause you stone cold busted!... Coffee! My latte!...

**New Special Guests...**

...You're, you're, you're, do you know who you are?...Last time I checked I was Nick

Jonas, but you can call me Nick...

... All right everyone, give it up for Stereo Skyline!...Can you believe that dude?

...There is no way you can find a better replacement in 2 hours!... Hey, I'm looking

for my cousin, Sonny? is she here?... Ah, no way, you're Carlos...from Big Time Rush

Ah! ... Uh, guys, a little help here!

**And All The Cheese Pants You Can Fill!**

...Getcha cheese pants here... Uh, I'll take two...Now make sure you store

at at least a moderate 4 in the refrigerator, oh and the pockets are filled with macaroni, so knock

yourself out!

**All the Answers...**

... Sonny, I miss you... I miss you too...

... I said No, and No means, No...

**To all the Questions...**

Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?

...Really Chad? Really?... Are we done here?

Mackenzie: !

You gonna finish eating that?...

So are we good?...Oh we are SO GOOD! UGH!...

**That Everyone Is Dying To Find Out!**

... You have to be strong, you have to make it! I won't go without you!...

... Penelope? What are you doing here?... Giving you everything, you deserve!

**SONNY WITH A CHANCE SEASON 3! **

**DON'T MISS IT!**

**SEASON PREMIERE ON FANFICTION! SATURDAY, MAY 14 2011!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (I'M REALLY SORRY, STUPID FRIDAY THE 13TH, ALWAYS BAD LUCK 4 ME!)

* * *

><p>OMG! OMG! OMG! Please don't hate me, but unfortunately I can't upload the premiere today... I might be able to if I can recover the file<p>

, but it got corrupt or something, so now I have to start it all over. I Promise, I'll try to get it up today of tomorrow, I at least owe that to you guys.

Please don;t be upset...Thanx.


	3. S3EP1:Attack of the Clogs

**OK, So here it is, Sorry about yesterday, but I retyped the entire thing just for you guys, do you love me now? Alrighty then, I hope you guys like it, Please Review! Now, Let's get this show on the road...**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is, black and yellow, black and yellow...jk, but seriously, you guys know what it is!**

* * *

><p>(Close Up)<p>

N- Are you sure you're ready for this?

G- Oh, yeah, there is nothing I've been more ready for in my life!

N- Positive, causer once you start, you can't turn back, this is serious!

G- I'm positive...

N- Ok, but you know this is a matter of life and death, man...

G- What choice do I have? I've gotta do it, for the sake of popularity...

N- Alright...

G- I'm goin in! he said (zoom out) makes a face of disgust as he reaches his hand inside the toilet...

N- Any Luck?

G- Nah, I just feel kinda wet... he said trying to pull out, but realizing that he is stuck... We got a problem... I think I'm stuck...

N- Man you're hopeless!

G- Says he that sits around doing nothin while his best friend has his hand stuck in a toilet!

N- Point taken, ok just chill arite, let the boss work his magic... said Nico getting up and sitting on the edge of the toilet seat to hold it down while attempting to pull Grady's arm out...

_(The door knob jiggles)_

C- Time for some pinball, in the bathroom of Chadday! Woah...What are you two doing in here, and why are you...dude, that's just wrong...

N- It's not what it looks like! he defended...I mean, you know, if you thinkin that it does look like somethin...which it doesn't...

G- Can I get some help here!

C- What, what is he like stuck...or somethin, chad started to smirk then a look of shock overtook him...No! Not in my baby! he said running over to remove them from his golden toilet...

G- Ahhh! he yelled giving a pained expression

N- Uggh! Hey watch ya hands man! said Nico jumping off the toilet seat...

C- This is 2.5 million worth the gold! he said tugging on Grady...

_(The door knob jiggles again)_

S- Ahhh, What are you doing!

_**...6 HOURS EARLIER IN THE PROP HOUSE...**_

_(Sonny walks in wearing a navy blue floral sundress and a white waist length cardigan along with white flats; her hair is brown again with blonde highlights (like in New Girl), her accesories are studs and a few bangles)_

S- Hey guys, have you guys turned in your sketch ideas to Marshall yet? He's freaking out!

N- Oh we turned them in, he just didn't like them...I guess he's still bummed over our "recount" loss because he was all like " NO, NO, NO! This will never get us a Tween Choice Award!"

G- Yeah, he threw a stapler at me...AH! he flinched...Look, I've still got the staples to prove it! He said overdramatically

T- Yeah, and he canceled my supply of Coco Moco Coco...That's why now, I have to make every squeeze count, she said crossing her eyes and pushing our the last bit of lip gloss in the tube...

S- Well...anyways, wait where's Zora?

G- She claims she's searching for a new hideout, she says now the vents and the sarcophagus are too predictable...

T- No way! she exclaimed

S- What is it? said Sonny running over to Tawni with the rest of the cast.

T- I found a brand new tube of Lip gloss under the seat of this couch! It must be my day! she held it up in pride...

The rest of the cast groaned in annoyance and stomped away... out of the Prophouse...

T- What's their problem?

Z- AH, this sucks, there's nowjere to hide in this crazy house...what kind of fun is that? said Zora popping out of nowhere scaring Tawni...

**_...In The Cafetera During Lunch..._**

_(Sonny and the cast are sitting at their regular table)_

N- Just look at them over there, got their fancy new table back and their fancy lunch...all because... said Nico watching the Falls table laugh...

S- Hey guys, I thought we agreed when I moved on, we'd all move on, now everything is back to normal...

Z- You haven't moved on, you're in denial, Mel told me all about it! stated Zora crossing her arms...

S- Hey, I am not in denial! shouted Sonny in her high voice...

(The conversation is interrupted by Tawni's laughing)

G- What is so funny?

T- Oh nothing, It's just that this Liz Marques (prounounced Marks) thinks she's starting a new trend, I mean, really Clogs... That's only the most hideous pair of clothing out there!

I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those, I swear by the Coco Moco Coconess of my lips! she said showing them the magazine.

_(The cast all turn their heads as they see the Teen Gladiator cast walks by wearing clogs)_

S- Ok, what was that?

Z- A pair of dumb jocks wearing clogs...ugh, I'll never be able to unsee that...

S- Pppttt! Haha! Sonny burst out laughing... Oh they can't be serious she said as the cast of Mack Falls got up walking away in clogs...

N- Wow, who ever thought Mack Falls would become Clog Falls...Am I right? he said laughing alone...

T- Ugh, and you're on a comedy show with us because? said Tawni rolling her eyes...

C- Something funny Randoms? Sonny? he softened a little, but not that much...

S- Of course there is, look at what you're wearing...

T- Seriously, why don't you just wear a dead cat on your head, it be a little less embarrasing...

C- Please, that is so 18th century, these were freshly worn by Liz Marques herself, she even signed the inside... besides only the most famous people can get a pair of these...

S- Chad, you can buy those at a corner store...

Z- I'm still stuck on the fact that he can fit into the same pair of Clogs as Liz Marques... said Zora smirking...

G- Yeah, that means you have girl feet...

N- Well, isn't something, runs like a girl, screams like a girl, and now has girl feet, that's a new record...

C- I do not scream or run like a girl, and I don't have girl feet, she obviously has man feet!

T- Right, just keep telling yourself that...

C- Whatever, if you randoms don't mind we have some very important stuff to do over at the Falls, stuff I'm sure you wouldn't understand, so...

S- What are you getting your nails done too? she giggled...

He just looked at her in disgust, turned on his heel, and stomped away, while the So Random cast laughed and bumped fists with Sonny...

_**...In The Hallways of Stage 2...**_

N- Ok, we have got to get a pair of those Clogs, everyone is wearing them...

G- Everyone, really?

(A guy walks buy wearing clogs and laughs at the two pointing to their feet)

G- Hey, Mr. I'll have you know that these are state of the art Checks (SWAC version of Nike)!

N- You were saying...

G- Ok, so maybe everyone is wearing them, but you heard Chad only the most popular people can get a pair...

N- G, We are popular, we're tv stars baby! And we're funny...

G- Yeah, yeah...so where do we get them from...

N- The only place that Chad keeps all his cool stuff!

G- No, you wouldn't dare!

N- Oh, but I would...

G- Well Alrite then... Buddy Bump? (their secret handshake)

N- You know it...

Both- Uh, Uh, Yeah, Uh oh, Watch ya self! they chant while doing their handshake and walking around the corner... they come back walking in the other direction...

G- It's that way...

N- Yeah, Yeah...I knew that!

_**...In Sonny and Tawni's Dressing Room...**_

T- Oh, Self...Don't we just look amazing in these clogs? she smiled to herself in her full lengthed mirror... I know right, and they just look so right on me, and good news, I've got one in every color!

S- Hey Tawni... Sonny greeted nonchalantly while looking down at her phone, then looking up... AAAAH!

T- AAAH! Tawni screamed back as she jumped a little, she was startled...

S- You're wearing clogs... said sonny pointing dramatically, giving Tawni and "AHA!" face and smirking...

T- So...

S- So, I thought you said, that they were only the most hideous pairs of clothing out there, and that you'd never be caught dead wearing them...

Tawni just stood there looking at her...

S- You swared! said sonny in the same position, wide eyed, trying to get a reaction from Tawni...

Again silence filled the room as Tawni just stood there...

S- By the Coco Moco Coconess of Your Lips!

T- Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... don't you know anything about fashion? Oh wait, let me answer that for you...You don't...

S- Hey!

T- Look, I know you're still a little "loco" about the whole Chad and recount thing, but you've got to get your head out of the clouds...

everyone knows that when there's a trend out you have to fit into the trend, no matter how hideous they are... Besides, I make them look good!

S- Ok, 1. I told you guys already, I'm over that whole Chad recount thing, he made his choice, so just drop it... and 2. Trends are dumb, they make other people feel bad if they don't follow them...

T- Gee, by other people, do you mean you...

S- No, ok maybe I did have a bad experience with trend in high school, but still I learned to be myself, being Sonny is my trend, and I think it fits me just fine!

T- Fine, but you'll eventually break, trends are what make you in Hollywood, hence why Grady's cheese pants have never one made him popular for anything except being a dork!

S- Fine, don't believe me, but I'm going to talk to someone who understands me, and you'll see that trends aren't important at all... she said storming out of the dressing room...

(Tawni in front of the mirror)

T- Ok, So blue or pink? she asked herself holding up 2 pairs of clogs.

_**...AT Mack Falls...**_

(Acting)

C (As Mackenzie) - Chloe, sometimes you have to let the ones you love go...It's for the best. I have to do this alone! said Mackenzie with his back turned...

Ch (As Chloe)- No, Mackenzie I won't leave you! If you go, I go, and If you die, I die! she stated dramatically

C (A Mackenzie)- (turns around) Don't make this any harder than it already Chloe, you heard what he said,

If anyone comes with me, it's over! I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you! he said stepping closer to her fondling her cheek.

C- Ok, lets take 5 everyone... says Chad walking off the set and sitting down in front of his mirror... Bart!

Silence...

C- Bart, Bring me my clogs!

Looks around, to hear silence and see no Bart.. then looks at his mirror to find a sticky note.

"Bart on Vacation~SUCKA!"

C- Well fine, I guess I'll have to go get it myself, besides then I can finish of my round of pinball... High score here I come! he says walking out.

_**... The Present …..**_

_(In Chad's Private Bathroom)_

G- Where would he keep clogs?

N- Man, I do look good if I do say so myself! Watch out Ladies! Nico exclaimed as he checked himself out in the mirror…..

G- Nico, Come on man, work with me here, you're supposed to be standing guard!

N- Oh, right, right….

G- Dude, Check out this huge golden seated toiled….It's not fair…. he said walking away and looking around

N- Wow, that is one big toilet!

G- Oh look man, I found them, he's got millions of em'! he said taking a pair and trying one on...

N- Woah, no one can say you're a loser now...

G- Who says that?

N- I was just speaking in general said nico looking around not meeting Grady's eye (implying that people do say that about him)

G- Aww man, their so comfortable... I mean look I can jump up and down, run around, I can even kick... he said kicking his foot watching the shoe fly off...

N- Tell me, that did not just land in where I think it landed...

G- Well, where do you think it landed? he said nervously...

N- Awww man, in the toilet...Don't just stand there, you gotta come get it out! he said crossing his arms.

G- Why me? What's wrong with you?

N- Because you kicked it in there...

G- I see where that would fit in... he said shrugging and walking over to the toilet... Alright, are you sure, I mean that's pretty nasty...It's toilet water!

N- G? Come on, Man up!

G- Ok, I'll do it!

(Close Up)

N- Are you sure you're ready for this?

G- Oh, yeah, there is nothing I've been more ready for in my life!

N- Positive, cause once you start, you can't turn back, this is serious!

G- I'm positive...

N- Ok, but you know this is a matter of life and death, man...

G- What choice do I have? I've gotta do it, for the sake of popularity...

N- Alright...

G- I'm goin in! he said (zoom out) makes a face of disgust as he reaches his hand inside the toilet...

N- Any Luck?

G- Nah, I just feel kinda wet... he said trying to pull out, but realizing that he is stuck... We got a problem... I think I'm stuck...

N- Man you're hopeless!

G- Says he that sits around doing nothin while his best friend has his hand stuck in a toilet!

N- Point taken, ok just chill arite, let the boss work his magic... said Nico getting up and sitting on the edge of the toilet seat to hold it down while attempting to pull Grady's arm out...

_(The door knob jiggles)_

_**...Outside of the Bathroom...**_

_(Chad is walking, sees Jeff the guard is sleeping)_

C- Hey Jeff!

Jeff id still snoring...

C- JEFFFFFFFFFFFFF! he yelled watching as Jeff wakes up...

J- Oh, Uh, , Dylan Cooper sir...You called?

C- Jeff, How many times have I told you, you are supposed to guard this door with your life! You can't keep falling asleep, anyone could have walked in there!

J- Uh, Yes sir, It won't happen again! he said giving Chad a thumbs up...

C- (Mumbling under his breath, while slapping his forehead) Good help is so hard to find these days, I'm surrounded by idiots!

(Jiggles the doorknob to his private bathroom and walks in...)

C- Time for some pinball, in the bathroom of Chadday! Woah...What are you two doing in here, and why are you...dude, that's just wrong...

N- It's not what it looks like! he defended...I mean, you know, if you thinkin that it does look like somethin...which it doesn't...

G- Can I get some help here!

C- What, what is he like stuck...or somethin, chad started to smirk then a look of shock overtook him...No! Not in my baby! he said running over to remove them from his golden toilet...

G- Ahhh! he yelled giving a pained expression

N- Uggh! Hey watch ya hands man! said Nico jumping off the toilet seat...

C- This is 2.5 million worth the gold! he said tugging on Grady...

_**...AT Mack Falls...**_

S- Chad? Are you here?... (silence)... Good she whispered, cause I need some clogs!

Sonny looks all around the place, but finds nothing and realizes she has to go to the one place Chad keeps everything cool, besides his dressing room...

S- Nothing's here! Ugh, Where would he be keeping them? (sees the janitor rolling by with a stray roll of tissue following and she smiles to herself) Thanks, Herb!

H- Huh? he says turning around, but she has already left...

Now walking in the hallways, she reaches Chad's private bathroom, only to find Jeff sleeping, but she walks over to check just in case...

S- Oh Jeff, she whispers... She dances around in face making faces, then she realizes someone is watching... Ha ha! Carry on, Nothing to see here... They just give her a wierd look and keep walking...

She goes over to the bathroom...

_(The door knob jiggles again)_

She finds Nico, Chad, and Grady all jumbled up ontop of Chad's toilet...

S- Ahhh, What are you doing!

They all turn their heads...

C- The better question would be what are you doing here? Didn't Jeff stop you?

S- Uh, Jeff's long gone asleep!

C- Oh, "It won't happen again", yeah right!

G- Hello, could I get a little help here?

S- Grady, why are you stuck in a toilet?

N- He was trying to get one of Chad's clogs out...

(Tawni Enters)

T- Ahhh! What are you guys doing here?

C- No what are all of you doing here? This Is my private bathroom!

N- Yeah Tawni, what are you doing here? And wearing clogs?

C- Hey, those are mine!

S- Wow, he really does have girl feet... she tried to hold back her laugh...

C- For the last time, I do not have girl feet! She obviously has man feet!

T- Sonny, what are you doing here...

S- Nothing, just uh, wanted to see this golden toilet myself!

T- So you didn't come here for clogs...

S- Ok fine, you got me! It's just that everyone has them!

(Zora Pops out of Nowhere)

Z- This is useless, there is nowhere else to hide!

S- Zora!

T- Zora?

N- Zora?

G- Zora?

Z- Ok, are we done yet... she rolls her eyes crossing her arms over her chest

S- You guys this is ridiculous, we shouldn't be obsessed over these shoes... We only want them because someone else has them, think about it, we didn't want these before...

N- Sonny's right, I mean these shoes are really ugly, and we should start our own trends...

T- Yeah, I mean, who wears clogs with a dress anyway?

C- Yeah, they were kinda cramping my style...

S- Great, So, who wants fro yo?

ALL- Oh yeah! and leave...

_**...In The Cafeteria...**_

(Cast of So Random at the table except Grady)

T- This fro yo, really complements my outfit, don't you think? said Tawni batting her eye lashes...

All- Ugh...

N- Really, Tawni?

S- Hey guys, this is really great, us hanging out together, but I can't help but think we've forgot something...

_**...In Chad's Private Bathroom...**_

_(Grady still has his arm stuck in the toilet)_

G- Hello? A little help here? he says looking around to find no one and then slides his arm out of the toilet, smiling... SUCKAS! he exclaims before drying his hands and running over to the pinball machine...

One day, you'll be mine, he states as he rubs the side of the machine...

Machine- Ping, ping, ping, ping...

G- Woohoo!

_**In the Cafeteria**_

(The cast is sitting at their normal table)

T- Guys, you won't believe this?

S- What is it Tawni?

T- Grady's Cheesepants are the new it clothes...

They all turn around to see Grady at a table selling his cheese pants...

G- Getcha cheese pants here! 10 DOLLAR, 10 DOLLAR, 10 DOLLAR!

Random Guy- Uh, I'll take two

G- Alrite, thank you, Now make sure you store at at least a moderate 4 in the refrigerator, oh and the pockets are filled with macaroni, so knock yourself out! He says giving him a thumbs up and a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so that was the end. I really hope you enjoyed it! Oh and be sure to check out episode 2 Next weekend, I would say all episodes will premiere on Sundays like on tv, because well the 1st one is. I'll upload a preview sometime during this week, and be sure to check out all my other stories on my profile. THANX AND REVIEW!<strong>


	4. S3EP2: Promo

**Hey, ya'll wats up? anyway, here is the promo for Sonny and the Advice (episode 2) (episode name subject to change, results may vary) Please enjoy and let me know what you think is gonna happen in your reviews...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny has a problem...<strong>

S- Oh boy!

**When Nico's cousin comes to visit, she's a shoe in...**

Alexis- Is that the best you can do? and you call yourself the greatest actor of his generation!

*Chad has a look of shock on his face*

S- Ooooh, I like her! she exclaimed

...

N- And this is Zora...

A- Zora, the weird one, right? she smiled...

Z- Hey!

N- My bad...but you are weird...in a good way though...

Z- Whatever, Hey, word of advice, don't touch my gnome...or sarcophagus...or Tawni's coco moco coco...

A- Yep, she's definitely the weird one...

**But when she gets the wrong advice from Sonny, will it backfire?**

...Sometimes, you just have to stick it to the man! Show em' who's boss...watch...

S- (to Nico) you aren't funny, my grandmother could pull tell better jokes than that, and she's 92!

(Alexis is standing around the corner watching)

...

S- Alexis, you can't just go around taking other people's belongings...

...Sonny tied up, hanging from the ceiling... Alexis takes her lunch and Tawni's coco moco coco...

Alexis looks at her smirking with her hands on her hip

S- Ok, so you're taking that...well, well, fine then, it's ok, I can just order another one...

**How will the studio's cast deal with the recent band of fro-yo?**

T- No, fro-yo, now creamy goodness with sprinkles on top, now get away from the two idiots i stand next to this very moment!

Nico- Hey!

G- Tawni, I know right!

N- G, she's talkin' about us!

G- Oh, well then, HEY!

**AND WHO IS THE NEW PENELOPE?**

C- Welcome ladies, you 12 have been chosen to compete for this position, are you ready for the challenge...

_(SCENE CHANGE)_

C- And just what makes you so sure, that you can replace Penelope?

Random girl #1- Well, I got my braces removed last month, that has to count for something...

_**scenes change showing different girls, but their responses to the same question...**_

Random girl#2- Well, my real name is Penelope...Hey, wanna see my 6th toe? she smiled creepily..

Random girl #3- Well, for starters, I'm on the JV volleyball team at school, I'm a great kisser, I have 8 cats, 2 birds, My family really does own a bottling plant, and I've always wanted to name my so Mackenzie, and like, I totally love this show, and my acting coach says I'm really good, and if you...

C- Yeah...can we just eliminate this one...now?

**Don't miss the new episode of Sonny With A Chance...**

**Sunday, May 22, 2011!**

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you log on on May 22nd for episode 2, please REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Important Author's Note

You're not gonna like this, I know you

* * *

><p>i will try to upload the next episode with episode 3, i hate my stupid computer, this is always, always happening to me...but the truth is episode 3 wont be up until maybe a good 2 weeks because i have finals,this is the end of the year, so there's a lot of pressure riding on my back...i dont just sit at my computer all day, i really do have a very busy schedule. so please forgive me, i promise from now on i will try to be consistent, but i cant make due dates official anymore, because my schedule and the dependability of my computer is crap...again sorry for the inconvienience, but I do promise to make the wait worth while!<p>

thanx again for bearing with me, and my other stories as well will not be newly uploaded for a while as well...please try to understand that it's amazing that i even have time to write stories at all because I am an IB student, and balancing this, school, extra curricular activities, church, and community service is frustrating. again i am truly sorry, but don;t give up on me. until then please continue or start reading LilRockerStars version, her's is really great. Big thanx to her for support, also to Boris Yelton for ideas, and for the readers and reviews...


End file.
